Hercule City Grand Danceoff: Saiyaman VS Hercule
by Professor Snaglefoompus
Summary: It's Videl's worst nightmare-Hercule has challenged the Great Saiyaman to a dance competition. Can she survive the horrendous embarassment? And who will prove to be the better dancer? My entry for SweetestIrony's August contest.
1. The Dance Competition

**Author's Note:** This is my entry for sweetestirony's August 2009 competition. Their prompt was to write a story that starts with "(s)he would never understand...".

* * *

**The Hercule City Grand Dance-off: Saiyaman VS Hercule**

_He would never understand how utterly embarrassing it is to be his daughter sometimes_, Videl reflected as she buried her face in her hands.

"Ha! Hooo! HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Hercule shouted while making various poses.

"Dad, you can't challenge the Great Saiyaman to a dance off," Videl complained. "It's the stupidest idea ever!"

"Listen, Videl, you may not know it, but that kid is a serious threat to my title as World Champion!" Hercule said. "I've seen the videos. That kid can lift a bus with only one hand! Right?"

Videl nodded. She remembered her first run-in with the Great Saiyaman all too well.

"Now, I may be able to _pull_ a bus (after all, I _am_ the strongest man in the world), but there's no way I can take on somebody who's strong enough to bench-press a bus without any effort. That's when I had my brilliant idea! If I can't defeat him in a fight, I'll defeat him in a dance-off!"

"Couldn't you think of something less _embarrassing?_" Videl asked. "If this goes wrong, I'll never be able to show my face in school again."

"It's an _eeeasy_ victory, Videl. I've seen those things that nerd calls dance moves. A two-year-old could out-dance that guy!"

"You have a point..." Videl mused. "But still, Daddy, please don't! I couldn't stand to have you dancing in front of everyone in school!"

Hercule laughed. "Don't worry, Sugar Plum. Your daddy won't dance in front of your school!"

Videl breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's going to be dancing in front of the entire town!"

"No!"

"And on national television!"

"_NOOOO!!!_"

* * *

Gohan was in for a surprise the next day when the entire school was buzzing about Hercule facing off against the Great Saiyaman that Saturday.

"I've heard that Hercule is going to have a nine-piece band play while he waltzes to victory," one student said.

"Well, _I_ heard that the Great Saiyaman is going to do an Irish jig," another student said.

"Gohan, I think I may have to go to your house this weekend," Videl groaned. "I have a feeling I'll want to be as far away from my father as possible."

"A g-g-girl at my h-h-house?" Gohan stuttered. "Mom would never--!"

Sharpener laughed at Gohan's nervousness. "Don't say stuff like that, or you'll give the nerd a heart attack," he said. "What are you worried about, Videl? Your father can out-dance that Saiya-Goon any day!"

"I don't know, I heard Saiyaman has some awesome routines," Gohan said.

Videl laughed. "You should have seen him yesterday. He did a twirling routine that was so stupid everyone fell over laughing. Not even his own _mom_ would have thought it was cool!"

Gohan frowned. He had thought everyone fell over because of a freak earthquake. And his mom _did_ think that was a cool routine, thank you very much.

But just in case...Gohan was going to have to get a dance instructor to prepare for the dance-off.

* * *

"Hey, Vegeta? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Go away! I'm training!"

"Can you teach me how to dance?"

"FINAL FLASH!"

"Augh! Vegeta! Stop!!"

* * *

Okay, scratch that. Gohan was going to have to come up with the most awesome dance routine EVER to prepare for the dance-off. Look out, Hercule! The Great Saiyaman was on the case!

**Author's Note:** All right! In the next chapter, we'll have Round Once off the dance-off. Stay tuned!


	2. Round One

**The Hercule City Grand Dance-off: Saiyaman VS Hercule**

Round One!

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Hercule City Grand Dance-Off! Our first contestant today is the World Champion of Martial Arts, the man with the afro, Hercule!"

The crowd cheered loudly for Hercule.

"And our other contestant is the local superhero, the Defender of Justice, the Great Saiyaman!"

The crowd cheered loudly for Saiyaman, too.

"Now let's meet our three judges today! First up is the city's _other_ crime-fighting hero, Videl!"

Videl waved to the crowd, while she grimaced on the inside. Guess whose idea it was that she should be a judge? If you guessed _Not Videl's idea_, you're right.

"Now Videl, no voting for Hercule just because he's your father, okay?" the announcer joked. The crowd laughed.

"Our second judge is another local personality, the honorable Mayor of Hercule City!"

The mayor got some polite applause.

"Our third and final judge is not from Hercule City, but when she called us to volunteer her services as a judge, we knew we just had to accept! Please welcome the President of Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs!"

Bulma winked at Gohan. She had volunteered as judge to help him out.

"The prizes are as follows. If Hercule wins, the Great Saiyaman can't enter the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament. If Saiyaman wins, he gets to go out on a date with Videl!"

"_WHAT?_" Videl shouted.

The crowd cheered and laughed at Videl's reaction.

"I cannot _believe_ my father agreed to those terms," Videl muttered.

Bulma grinned. The date with Videl had been her idea, not Hercule's. Bulma had suggested it at the same time she suggested that Videl be one of the judges.

"The terms of the dance competition are as follows. Our contestants are going to show off their musical ability in three randomly selected categories, as picked by our judges. Once the contestants dance, the judges will pick a winner, and whoever wins two rounds first wins! Let's get started! Videl, pick the first category!"

The announcer held out a jar full of scraps of paper. Videl picked one out at random. _Please don't let it be embarrassing, please don't let it be embarrassing..._

"Break dancing!" the announcer shouted.

_No way...This day just keeps getting worse and worse..._

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Hercule laughed. "You'd better give up now, Saiyaman! You don't have the moves like I do! Drop the beat!"

Heavy drum music started plaything through the speakers, and Hercule started showing off some of his killer moves.

"Wikky wikky wikky woot woo!" Hercule chanted along with the beat, as he did a sideways moonwalk to the left, spun on his back four times, flipped upside down and bounced on the ground with one hand, then pushed himself into the air, did a complete spin and landed with a perfect split just as the music stopped.

The crowd went wild.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Videl said.

"Wow, for a big guy, Hercule is really flexible!" the mayor said.

"No kidding," Bulma said. "I didn't know he could do a perfect split!"

"Neither...did...I..." Hercule grunted in pain as he tried to get back up to his feet.

"Very impressive dancing there, Champ. Now, let's see the moves of the Great Saiyaman!"

Heavy drum music started playing, although it was a different beat than the one given to Hercule. The Great Saiyaman stood still for a second, then grabbed the announcer's microphone. "Hip hop?" he asked. "Looks like it's time for my best dancing move...THE BUNNY RABBIT!"

Saiyaman put both hands behind his head and pretended they were bunny ears as he hopped across the stage.

"_Little Bunny Foo-Foo,  
Hoppin' through the forest,  
Pickin' up the field mice  
And boppin' 'em on the head!_" Gohan sang.

The crowd booed.

"They don't like it?" Saiyaman wondered. "I guess that means it's time for...the ultimate rap!"

_"I'm the Great Saiyaman!  
Make sure to check your calendar!  
You wouldn't want to accidentally miss a doctor's appointment!  
Wikky, wikky, wikky, Wikipedia!"_

Saiyaman ended by doing by doing a Statue of Liberty pose.

"Was that supposed to be a rap?" Hercule asked. "It didn't even rhyme!"

"Er...very original, Great Saiyaman!" the announcer said. "Let's see who our judges pick as the winner!"

"Hercule," Videl said.

"Hercule," the mayor said.

Bulma smiled apologetically at Saiyaman. "Hercule."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I WIN!!!" Hercule proclaimed proudly.

"Oh, come on! Did you _see_ the effort I put into those hops?" Saiyaman complained.

"What an exciting first round!" the announcer said. "Can the Great Saiyaman make a comeback in Round Two? Or will he be eliminated from the competition?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** So maybe Gohan can't beat Hercule at break dancing. Is there _any_ kind of dancing he can beat Hercule at? Stay tuned!


	3. Round Two

**The Hercule City Grand Dance-off: Saiyaman VS Hercule**

Hercule: 1

Saiyaman: 0

Time for Round Two!

* * *

"All right, time for Round Two of the Hercule City Grand Dance-Off! Mr. Mayor, please select the next kind of dance!"

The mayor reached into the jar and pulled out a slip of paper at random. He gave it to the announcer.

"And the dance featured in Round Two is...SLOW DANCING!"

"Whaaaat?" everyone asked.

"Hey, it's a kind of dance!" the announcer said. "Anyway, our two challengers will have to slow dance with each other to—"

"No way am I dancing with that guy!" Hercule shouted.

The announcer laughed. "Just kidding, there, Champ. So, do we have any volunteers for dance partners? Who wants to slow dance with the Great Saiyaman?"

The crowd fell silent.

Bulma frowned, and stood up. "Videl volunteers!" she shouted.

"_What?_" Videl asked. "Are you crazy?"

Bulma just grinned. "Somebody has to do it!"

"You'll pay for this," Videl promised.

"Thank you, Videl!" the announcer said. "And who wants to dance with Hercule?"

There were shouts from the stands as several women volunteered themselves.

"BULMA VOLUNTEERS!" Videl shouted.

"_What?"_ Bulma shrieked.

"You deserved it," Videl snickered.

"What a magnificent idea!" the announcer said. "Having the two judges as dance partners! After all, who's the best judge of your dancing skills if not your dancing partner herself? Contestants, get in position!"

The two, er, _couples_ paired up.

Gohan was sweating nervously. "Miss Videl, I want to assure you that my feelings towards you are only of a *gulp* business relationship, even though you are quite an attractive young woman and..."

"Shut up now," Videl hissed as she put her hand on Saiyaman's shoulder. Why did he have to be so much taller than her? This was going to be like dancing with a stop sign!

"So you wanted to dance with me, eh?" Hercule asked.

"I'm married," Bulma informed him. "Don't get any wrong ideas about me."

"Okay, let's start the music! DJ, give us a slow song!"

* * *

Videl and Saiyaman were not dancing well, mainly because he was so much taller than her that she was having trouble moving.

"Loosen up," Saiyaman whispered to Videl. "You're moving too stiffly! You're going to make me lose!"

"I can't get romantic with you!" Videl complained. "I hate you, remember?"

Bulma was having the opposite problem—her partner was getting a little _too_ close to her. It was a good thing Vegeta wasn't watching, or he'd probably try to blast Hercule.

_I'm doing this for Gohan, I'm doing this for Gohan_, Bulma thought to herself. _Hey, wait! I'm doing this for Gohan!_

Bulma "accidentally" took a step in the wrong direction, and Hercule fell over.

"You don't _have_ to hate me," Saiyaman protested. "We should be good friends! We're superhero partners, remember?"

"We're not _partners! _You're some guy who's flying in on my territory, you tall jerk!"

_Fly..._

"That's it!" Saiyaman said. He pushed his energy out, underneath Videl. She was shoved upwards in the air, about a foot.

"Now we're the same height," he said. "That should make dancing easier."

Videl looked down. Somehow, she was floating in midair.

She looked back at Saiyaman, then readjusted her hands. "Thanks," she whispered.

Saiyaman's dance with Videl went much more smoothly after that.

* * *

The music eventually stopped. Saiyaman let Videl down gently and kissed her hand.

"You stay away from my daughter, you helmet-wearing freak!" Hercule growled to himself.

"Well, that was interesting!" the announcer said. "On one hand, we have Saiyaman and Videl, whose dance got off to a rocky start, but ended quite well! On the other hand, we have Hercule and Bulma, who danced well the whole time...if you don't count the five times he fell over."

"When you're as big as I am, even taking small steps requires a lot of energy!" Hercule defended himself. "Why, the energy I exerted during that dance would have _killed_ a normal man!"

"Er, right, slow dancing really is strenuous exercise..." the announcer said. "Thanks for the info, Champ. Now, judges, what do you think?"

"I vote for Saiyaman," Bulma said. "Dancing with Hercule was like dancing with a water buffalo."

"I vote for Hercule," the mayor said, shooting Bulma a disapproving look. "He can't help it if his partner isn't as good of a dancer as he is."

"Are you saying I can't dance?" Bulma snapped. "I'd like to see _you_ out there on the dance floor!"

"Uh..."

"So it's one vote for Hercule and one vote for Saiyaman," the announcer said. "Videl, you have the deciding vote."

"I...I pick Saiyaman," Videl said.

"Saiyaman wins Round Two! That means we have to go to Round Three to pick a winner!"

The crowd cheered wildly.

Bulma leaned across the judges' table towards Videl. "Why'd you vote for Saiyaman?" she asked.

Videl blushed slightly. He's a better dancer than I thought..."

Bulma grinned happily. She_ knew_ Gohan and Videl would make a great couple. Wait until Chi-Chi found out!

* * *

**Author's Note:** It looks like we're going to Round Three! Can Gohan win this round, too? Or will Hercule prove that he is the Champ in more than just martial arts? Stay tuned!


	4. Round Three

**The Hercule City Grand Dance-off: Saiyaman VS Hercule**

Hercule: 1

Saiyaman: 1

Time for the Final Round!

* * *

"It's Round Three of the Hercule City Grand Dance-Off!" the announcer shouted in the microphone. "Hercule won Round One with his impressive break dancing moves! The Great Saiyaman won Round Two with his graceful slow dancing skills! Who will win Round Three? What kind of music will our contestants have to dance to in Round Three? Let's find out now!"

Bulma reached into the jar and pulled out a piece of paper at random.

"And the dancing type is..._marching band music?_"

"Hooray!" shouted the Orange Star High School Band. It was finally their chance to shine!

"Okay, marching band music! Who wants to go first?"

Hercule flashed a V for Victory into the crowd. "I'll go first! I know exactly what to do! There have been so many parades held in my honor that moving along with a marching band is second nature to me! Just give me a minute to prepare!"

_Oh no, he's right!_ Bulma thought. _Hercule __does__ have experience with marching bands! Gohan's going to lose!_

The band came onstage and got into formation. Shortly afterwards, Hercule arrived, standing up in the backseat of a car.

"Let's go!" Hercule ordered.

The band struck up a tune and marched around the stage. From his car, Hercule waved to everyone in the crowds.

"Judges, does that count as dancing?" the announcer wondered.

"It's what he always does when there's a parade," Videl shrugged.

"I guess we can allow it," Bulma said. _Gohan can beat that, right? All Hercule's doing is standing still and waving!_

"Okay, just double-checking," the announcer said. Then, going back to his microphone, he shouted, "Let's hear it for Hercule!"

"Her-cule! Her-cule! Her-cule!" the crowd chanted.

"Boy, that crowd sounds excited," the announcer said. "I think it's going to be hard for Saiyaman to top that!"

Saiyaman grinned. He had a special trick up his sleeve that would work perfectly here!

"Just a moment, please," Saiyaman said.

He reached up and removed the two antennae from his helmet.

"I didn't know your antennae were detachable," the announcer said.

"That's not all they are!" Saiyaman said proudly. He put the two antennae together to form one long stick, which he held above his head triumphantly.

"A _twirling baton?_" Videl wondered.

"One, two, three, FOUR!" Saiyaman shouted.

Saiyaman marched in front of the band, proudly twirling his baton. He threw it into the air several times and caught it deftly. When your reflexes are so good that you can grab a single bullet in midair, catching a baton is not much of a challenge.

The crowd cheered for Saiyaman, although nowhere near as loudly as they had cheered for Hercule.

"So there you have it, folks! Let's see what our judges have to say!"

"Hercule!" the mayor said.

"I vote for Saiyaman!" Bulma said, giving the mayor a mean look. "Unlike Hercule, he actually _danced_. And the baton twirling was really impressive!"

"I'm not sure _I_ could do some of those baton moves," Videl agreed. "I vote for Saiyaman, too."

"The Great Saiyaman WINS with a come-from-behind victory!" the announcer shouted into the microphone. "How amazing is that?"

"No! Nooooooo!!!" Hercule cried. "How could I get beaten by _him?_"

"Not only does this mean that Saiyaman is the better dancer, but it also means he wins his special prize: a date with Videl!"

"_No!_" Videl cried.

"_No!_" Hercule agreed.

_This is great!_ Bulma thought.

"Um, Mr. Announcer, sir?" Saiyaman asked. "What exactly do you mean by 'date'? I have to take her to the movies or something?"

"The movies? Of course not!" the announcer said. "You two are going out dancing!"

"No way! I've had enough of dancing to last me a lifetime!" Saiyaman protested.

The announcer laughed. "Just kidding. You get a free dinner date for two at that fancy restaurant downtown."

"Isn't two o'clock a little early for dinner?" Saiyaman wondered.

"Something tells me this is going to be _realllly_ painful," Videl moaned.


	5. Secret Plan Delta

**The Hercule City Grand Dance-off: Saiyaman VS Hercule**

Hercule: 1

Saiyaman: 2

Winner: Saiyaman

* * *

The next Monday, Gohan, Erasa and Videl walked to school together.

"You didn't go to the dance-off?" Erasa asked, shocked.

"Well, I live a long way from school," Gohan explained. "I can't come up on weekends just to see Hercule."

"But it was the most awesome dancing competition _of all time!_ Hercule and the Great Saiyaman are the best dancers ever!"

"Did you enjoy the dance competition, Videl?" Gohan asked politely.

"Let me see...I got treated like a _thing _instead of a person, I was forced to slow dance with my sworn enemy, and my father made a fool of himself in front of thousands of people. What do _you_ think?"

"I think you'd be used to it by now," Gohan said. Then he clapped a hand to his mouth. "Augh! I didn't mean it like that! I meant your father is...um...uh....unique?"

"It's okay if you don't like my dad," Videl said. "I don't like him very much right now, either. What was he thinking? How could he agree to sell me as a date to the Great Saiyaman without even asking for my permission?"

"You should consider yourself lucky," Erasa said. "A date with the Great Saiyaman? I bet tons of girls would like to switch places with you!"

"I'd rather stick my head in a toaster," Videl complained. "That Saiyajerk thinks he's so much better than everyone else just because he can fly. The other day, he picked up my jet copter and put it on top of a far-off building, just to cause me a lot of hassle! I can't stand him!"

"I'm sure he's a great guy once you get to know him," Gohan said. "Maybe if you were a bit nicer to him...you _can_ be pretty mean sometimes..."

"_What_ did you just say?" Videl asked, giving Gohan a nasty glare.

"Augh! I didn't mean it like that! I meant..."

Gohan searched for the right thing to say. You can be ridiculously paranoid? You get angry way too easily? I don't like it when you go into stalker mode and try to follow me home from school? _No, no! Those are all kind of mean! Say something __nice!_

"I think your pigtails are cute!" Gohan blurted out.

Videl blinked in confusion. How do you go from "I think you're mean" to "I like your pigtails"?

"Awwww..." Erasa gushed. "How sweet! Gohan likes you, Videl! Maybe you can go out with him after you go out with the Great Saiyaman!"

"ERASA!" Gohan and Videl shouted at the same time.

"You're taking things totally out of context here! I'm not asking Videl out on a date!"

"And I don't date _anyone_!" Videl said.

"Oh, really?" Erasa asked. "And what are you going to do with the Great Saiyaman Friday night?"

"I'm going to trick him into revealing his secret identity," Videl said. She smiled. "Think about it: a whole hour where he can't do anything except talk to me. He'll slip up for sure! And if that doesn't work, I've still got Secret Plan Delta up my sleeve!"

Videl laughed heartily in a manner that was eerily similar to her father.

_Oh, man!_ Gohan thought. _She's right! I can't stand an hour of interrogation with Videl! I gotta think of some way to cancel this date!_

* * *

**Author's Note:** The next chapter is extra-long (as in "almost as long as the rest of the story put together") because it contains the big date! Will Gohan find a way out of the date? Or will the secret identity of Saiyaman be revealed? And what _is_ Secret Plan Delta? The answers to all these questions can be found in the dramatic conclusion!

Actually...I think I'll answer that last question now. What is Secret Plan Delta? Well, if you get the opportunity to search Videl's room carefully (not that she would ever let you), you might find a piece of paper that looks like this:

**Plans to Unmask Saiyaman During Our "Date"**

Plan Alpha: Hope he shows up without a disguise on (not likely).

Plan Beta: Grill him as hard as I can until he cracks like an egg (very likely).

Plan Gamma: If he hasn't cracked by the end of the date, try being (ugh!!) nice to him.

Plan Delta: _Top Secret_

* * *

_That's_ the Secret Plan Delta which Videl was talking about.


	6. The Date

**The Hercule City Grand Dance-off: Saiyaman VS Hercule**

Winner: Saiyaman

Prize: A Free Date with Videl

* * *

Videl was late to the date, thanks to her father. The two of them had a major fight about what she should wear to the restaurant. He thought she should wear something nice because it was a fancy restaurant, and she didn't see why she should bother dressing up when it wasn't a _real_ date.

"I don't care!" Videl said hotly. "I don't want to go on this date, anyway!"

"And you think _I_ want you going out with that weirdo?" Hercule said. "Think again!"

"Then why did you offer a date with me as the grand prize for the dance competition?

"That wasn't my idea! I didn't agree to it!"

"You didn't?"

"Heck no! Do you think I want to see you growing up and going on dates? You're still my baby girl, Videl!" Hercule cried, as he gave his daughter a hug.

"Aw, Dad..." Videl blushed, slightly embarrassed by her father's open display of affection.

"And I _especially_ don't want to see you going out with that Saiyaman weirdo!"

"Me neither!" Videl said.

Then a hardened look took over her face. If the "Date Videl" prize wasn't her father's idea, it must have been Saiyaman's. For all his bravado and talk of virtue, he was no better than the perverts at school who made lewd comments about her just because she was a girl.

Oh, Saiyaman was going to pay for this.

* * *

In the end, Videl left the house in a large, fluffy black dress. Then, as soon as her father was out of sight, she took it off to reveal her normal school uniform underneath. No way was she going to dress up for Saiyaman. That was just what _he_ wanted her to do.

Gohan, on the other hand, had dressed up as well as he could. He showed up to the date wearing a tuxedo that complimented his hair nicely. However, nobody could see this, as he was still wearing his Saiyaman helmet.

That's right—Gohan wore a tuxedo _and_ his Saiyaman helmet. It was a rather unusual-looking combination, and he got numerous stares from the various people in the restaurant.

Gohan could tell Videl was in a bad mood the instant she entered the restaurant. She grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her eye level.

"Let me start this so-called 'date' with a few ground rules, Saiyaman," Videl said, scowling at him. "I am _not_ your girlfriend. Just because I've been forced to go out with you does _not_ mean I like you. And you will _not_ get a kiss at the end of tonight."

"If...if you say so, Miss Videl," Gohan said in his Saiyaman voice. "Shall we go to our booth?"

"I guess I don't have a choice."

The two of them were led to a small table for two and were given menus. Gohan examined the menu with enthusiasm, while Videl examined his helmet with distaste.

"Why did you have to wear that stupid helmet? Take it off!"

"But if I took off my helmet, everyone would know my secret identity!"

"It looks stupid, and everybody's going to see who you are anyway, when I rip that bucket off your head."

Gohan checked his watch nervously. _Where __is__ he? He should have been here by now!_

"Please, Miss Videl, why do you have to be so hostile to me? Can't we work together as partners?"

"Never!"

"But why not?"

"Because I don't like you, you sexist pig!"

"Sexist pig?" Gohan asked. Did she have the Great Saiyaman confused with somebody else?

"I know _you_ set up this whole dance competition with my father just so you could have an excuse to go out with me!"

"No! I—!"

"You're just like all the other boys! You don't care about what _I_ think! All you care about is how big my—"

There was an explosion outside the window.

"What was that?" Videl asked.

_About time!_ Gohan thought. _Any longer, and she probably would have attacked me!_

Gohan jumped onto the table and did one of his fancier poses.

"It's an evil supervillain!" Saiyaman cried. "We've got to stop him, Videl!"

"How do _you_ know what it is?" Videl asked suspiciously. She ran outside the restaurant with Saiyaman, glad for the opportunity to call a premature end to the date, yet also kind of upset at the same time because she didn't get to finish yelling at Saiyaman.

"Ha ha ha! Die, you weak Earthlings!" someone cried as more explosions rocked the skies.

It became hard to see what was going on, because people started screaming and running in panic. Videl was used to this sort of thing, and she managed to push her way through the crowd with Saiyaman until they found the source of the disturbance.

It was a little boy she had never seen before, floating in midair. He had on tight blue spandex, with white boots and gloves, along with a purple cape. His hair was spiky, golden, and glowing.

"Die! Die!" the strange boy shouted. It was Trunks. Gohan had asked him to pretend to be a supervillain and cause some general chaos so Saiyaman could have an excuse to leave the date early, but of course, Videl didn't know that.

"Gold Fighter?' Videl asked, shocked. No, it couldn't be him! Gold Fighter was a good guy! And besides, the Gold Fighter was older...right?

The boy turned his attention to her. "Well, if it isn't Videl, hero of Hercule City!" he sneered. "Leave now, fool, before I kill you along with everyone else in this pathetic town!"

He shot three energy blasts at nearby buildings. Trunks made sure that they all harmlessly exploded in midair before they could hurt anything, but Videl didn't know anything about energy blasts, so she thought the city was in actual danger.

"Stop, you fiend!" Saiyaman shouted heroically.

"Saiyaman, you weakling! Do you think you can stop me?"

"I will stop you, and all who attempt to harm the innocent!"

Videl frowned in frustration. How could she stop this kid? He was floating in midair about two feet above Saiyaman, way out of her reach. Unless...

"Saiyaman, stand still!" Videl ordered.

Videl ran straight at Saiyaman. Keeping her momentum, she jumped onto a nearby bench with her left foot, and then jumped off of Saiyaman's head with her right foot, thus getting her high enough to tackle the boy in midair.

"Woah! Get off!"

The two of them slammed into the ground.

_That ought to slow him down a bit..._ Videl thought happily.

The boy appeared unharmed, however. He got back up and started yelling at Videl.

"You big meanie! What did you do _that_ for? You could have broken my arm!"

"I don't show mercy to criminals," Videl said.

"Well, _I_ don't show mercy to mean girls who interrupt me! Take this!"

Trunks flew at Videl. She braced herself and let a punch fly right at his face...except she missed because he dodged so quickly that it looked like he magically disappeared and reappeared behind her.

Trunks grabbed one of Videl's pigtails in his hand, then flew up into the air.

"AH!" Videl cried in pain. Hanging ten feet above the ground, being held up by one of your pigtails was _not_ a pleasant experience. She tried reaching up to grab the boy's arm, but he smacked her hand away.

"How do you like _that,_ woman?" he asked, swinging her around in circles. "Not so bossy _now_, are you?"

"Let her go!" Gohan yelled. He flew at Trunks at top speed, bashed him in the face with a hard punch, grabbed Videl, did a spinning kick that sent Trunks flying, then gently set Videl on the ground.

"Videl! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...I think so," she said, rubbing her head.

"You sit here and let me handle this," Saiyaman advised.

Videl rubbed her head and nodded. _Man, this injury must be worse than I thought. __For a moment there, I could have sworn Saiyaman's voice sounded just like Gohan's!_

Trunks came flying back and started sparring with Gohan. "You said you wouldn't hurt me!" Trunks said. "Punching me wasn't part of the deal!"

"Neither was grabbing Videl's hair!" Gohan hissed. "What made you think you could hurt her and get away with it?"

"Man, Mom was right. You _do_ like her."

"I do not! Let's just finish this already!" Gohan said, landing an extra hard punch on Trunks' arm.

"Ow! Fine!"

Trunks flew over towards where Videl was so she could hear him better.

"Curse you, Saiyaman!" he said. "You are far too powerful for me to defeat!"

"Evil can never defeat good!" Saiyaman said.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Trunks promised. "I'll get my revenge!"

Trunks flew off, into an alleyway about two blocks away.

"Another villain defeated, thanks to the heroic efforts of the Great Saiyaman and Videl!" Saiyaman said. "Thank you for your help, Miss Videl! Take good care of your head injury, okay?"

Saiyaman flew up into the air, then gave Videl a heroic wave.

"Hmmm..." Videl said to herself, as she saw Saiyaman fly away—not flying away from the city like he normally did, but flying towards the nearby alleyway. There was something suspicious about the whole thing, and she was determined to find out what.

Videl jogged towards the alleyway, where she saw Saiyaman talking with the strange boy, whose hair had somehow turned purple. Neither of them noticed her because they were too busy talking.

"Thanks, Trunks," Gohan said. "You saved me a lot of hassle."

"No prob," Trunks said. "It was a lot of fun!"

"Where'd you learn to act evil like that?" Gohan asked.

"My dad," Trunks said.

"Oh," Gohan said. "Well, you were still way too hard on Videl. You could have seriously hurt her."

"You grownups never let me have any fun," Trunks complained.

"I thought playing supervillain for a day would be fun enough for you. Hurting people is taking things too far."

"Yeah, well, the next time you need someone to ruin your date, ask Goten to do it, okay?"

Gohan laughed. "I would, except he can't fly yet! See you tomorrow, Trunks?"

"Yeah, sure. See ya!"

Trunks flew off towards Capsule Corp.

Gohan grinned to himself. Having Trunks pretend to be a supervillain worked perfectly! He got away from the date without any problems whatsoever and best of all, Videl didn't know—

"Hey, Saiyaman," Videl said.

Gohan spun around, caught. "Vi-vi-vi-_Videl?_ What are _you_ doing here?"

Videl glared at him. "It sounded like you knew that boy."

"Me...me? Know a supervillain? No way!"

"You planned this, didn't you? You asked one of your friends to pretend to be a supervillain so you could ruin our date!"

"Um...yeah..." Saiyaman said, hanging his head. "Sorry, Miss Videl. I didn't _want_ to deceive you..."

"So the date with me _wasn't_ you idea?"

"No, of course not. If I wanted to go out with a girl, I'd ask her, not trick her into going out with me."

Videl reflected on what that meant. So Saiyaman _wasn't_ a huge pervert with a crush on her…

"Wow…now I feel like a jerk for giving you such a hard time about it," she said.

"It's okay, Miss Videl," Gohan said in his best hero voice. "I forgive you."

"Thanks, Saiyaman," Videl smiled. "Maybe you're not such a bad guy, after all."

"You're welcome."

"Who knows? Maybe we _can_ work together as crime-fighting partners someday."

"Really? You won't try to work against me when we're fighting crime?"

"Not anymore," Videl promised.

The two teens smiled at each other. After all that drama, the date had turned out better than either of them expected.

"So...I..." Videl began.

Then she blushed.

"What?" Gohan asked. He had never seen her blush before.

"I...I know I said you wouldn't get a kiss at the end of date, but...well...it was sweet of you to help me back there."

"K-k-k-kiss?"

Videl blushed furiously. "It was a dumb idea, and besides, you're wearing a visor..."

Gohan reached up and pressed the button on his helmet that retracted his visor. Even _he_ knew where this conversation was going—it was the magical moment that was described in some of the books he had read: the first kiss. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

Videl leaned closer and...

Ripped off his Saiyaman helmet while he had his eyes closed and guard down.

Unmask Saiyaman Secret Plan Delta worked like a charm.

"Gotcha!" she cried. "I _knew_ you'd fall for the fake kiss..._Gohan?"_

"AUGH!"

**The End**


End file.
